1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an images combination processing system, an images combination processing method, and an images combination processing program for executing combination processing of split images.
The present invention also relates to an images combination processing system, an images combination processing method, and an images combination processing program for executing combination processing of partial images that constitutes a picked-up image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data of an image picked up by a digital camera or the like are often subjected to the compression process. One of compression processes is “JPEG system”. However, since the compression based on the JPEG system is processed in unit of a sheet of image, a time required for the compression process is prolonged if a data size of the image is large. In particular, since the imaging devices of the digital cameras that are put nowadays on the market have a large number of pixels, the data size per one original image is large.
Therefore, in the solid state imaging device set forth in JP-A-2002-84493, the processes such as the YC conversion, the JPEG compression, etc. are applied in parallel to 2-channel output signals that are output from the solid state imaging device having left/right horizontal 2-channel outputs. Also, as shown in FIG. 15, restart markers indicated by the numbers 1 to 8 are inserted separately into JPEG data 50, 51 on each channel respectively at the time of JPEG compression process, and then two JPEG files (JPEG 0, JPEG 1) into which the restart marker are inserted are written into a memory respectively.
Then, upon generating one image file by combining these two JPEG files, each JPEG file is read in a time-series from the memory, then the reading of the JPEG file is switched when the restart marker is detected, and then the restart marker is replaced. For example, when the restart marker 1 is detected during when the JPEG 0 file is being read, the reading of the JPEG 1 file is started by switching the reading of the file, then the restart marker is replaced with the restart marker 2 when the restart marker 1 is again detected there, and then the reading of the JPEG 0 file is started. The left/right image data being divided into two JPEG files are combined by repeating above operations, so that one image is generated.
As a result, according to the solid state imaging device set forth in JP-A-2002-84493, a plurality of JPEG file images can be combined into one image. Also, since the JPEG compressing process is applied in parallel to the image data being picked up by the solid state imaging device, the processing speed can be enhanced.
JP-A-2002-84493 is known as a related art.
However, in the solid state imaging device set forth in JP-A-2002-84493, when a plurality of JPEG files are combined, the reading of the JPEG file is switched while detecting the restart marker. Therefore, the process becomes complicated, and as a consequence, it takes much time to execute the combining process.